


Dusk Notes

by tootmyCanute



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tootmyCanute/pseuds/tootmyCanute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My gift for the rarepair secret santa exchange</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dusk Notes

If Matthew had to think of a word to fit Roderich, it would have had to be refinement. The Austrian was refined, in every regard, from each single fiber of his fine royal jackets to the extravagant mansion Matthew has yet to learn his way around since his arrival here. Three weeks, and each chance he’s had to gain some knowledge of his new owner has made the man out to be the equivalent of your classic, spoiled monarch. One who’s taste of the finer things in life seemed never satisfied by even the best money could buy. 

 

With a single glance at the severe expression he continually wore, a stiff upper lip to boot, anyone would assume that sex would be far too beneath him. With the status and respect he had in this region, imagining the distinguished aristocrat engaging in the primitive act of intercourse? It was unthinkable.

 

However, Matthew’s presence here clearly meant otherwise.  He was no servant, nor chamberlain, nor butler, neither would he ever be allowed near a stove in the kitchens. The newcomer was here for an entirely different variety of servitude. One he’d be forced to take on his back or on his knees, or whichever way his new lord pleased. The Austrian’s desires were to be his commands.

 

While one would think that any man that has bought a new bed warmer would be antsy to become intimate with them, Matthew has yet to even meet the man in person. Frankly, the brunette had never so much as glanced his way when in his presence. His attention was always on either his work or his other luxuries, but never once had Matthew caught his interests. He was never seen paying any mind to his wife neither, despite her overpowering stature by his side. This lord just seemed too otherworldly to be bothered with humble, young Mathew.

 

After a time, the blonde began to wonder if he was even here for the lord in question, or if it was his wife instead. The gallantly gowned woman certainly eyed him enough to make it plausible.

 

However, on one warm night, a month into his new life here in the lord’s manor,  the bespectacled blonde gets his first taste of his owner, proving his suspicions to be false. As the graceful monarch had indeed been seeking his attention.

 

It was the shrill keys of a piano that attracted Matthew to venturing out of his bedroom, in search of its source, he stepped out modestly dressed in his nightclothes through an empty corridor. Like a somber calling, the music guided Matthew across marble floors to a vast room illuminated by moonlight and inhabited by only a lone piano and its engrossed player obstructed from view by the instrument. Matthew stood there captivated, never before hearing such beautiful music played and for no one in particular.

 

He dares to circle around and take a glimpse at the player from behind the backside of the grand piano. In a gasp resonated in the empty gala, he is surprised to find none other than Roderich himself. And if the gasp hadn’t served to catch the lord’s attention, surly it had been the sudden steps backward Matthew had taken once realizing he probably should not be here intruding on what was a private moment. Roderich’s sharp gaze lingered on him for the first time, deft fingers continuing on undistracted in their music making.

 

Matthew breathed hard, intimidated by Roderich’s intense glance, not able to read if his owner was displeased with his intrusion or not. Yet, he stood there making no move to leave and he simply gaped back in the most earnest way. It did not appear to bother the musician.

 

The melody deepened in key. Slowly fading from a soft, alluring song to a melancholic tune as the aristocrat indifferently turned back to his playing, Matthew’s presence not seeming to interest him in the least, yet a desire rose in him for those eyes to flicker back to him again.

 

"At last," His lord speaks suddenly, alarming the blonde as his shoulders tensed for he was addressed for the very first time. "Twelve nights I’ve spent trying to bring you to me, and it’s this adagio you come to…"

 

Matthew stared, uncertain and largely bewildered by what he meant. Although he suspected that he’s displeased the man that owned him, his voice gives neither approval or disapproval away, if anything his every gesture could only be read as detached by the blonde. He swallowed thickly, cautiously considering whether to exit now or to speak without permission and explain himself, before yet another pointed glance is thrown his way. Had he not been pinned down by that piercing gaze, the blonde would marvel at how Roderich continued to play on with no mistakes while his eyes were elsewhere. The mastery he had of music was impressive.

 

"Come sit by me."

 

His hesitation is brief to the strange command, but he comes when he is beckoned. Attempting to approach in confidence, Matthew grew more nervous every step he took. Roderich did not notice, but did shift his eyes from Matthew to the vacant room on the bench, a subtle gesture but firm command.

 

Without invading his space, the blonde took a seat and with it had a clear view to watch those nimble fingers glide over the piano with expertise. Roderich moved with the music as it intensified, his expression shifting from concentration to relish, being as much a part of the audience as Matthew was. Rocking softly back and forth, he exhales as his arms extend to either extremes as soon as he drew to the crescendo. The last note hit in time brought a smile to his face, the likeness of a painter during the last stroke of a masterpiece.

 

The blonde beside him sat in awe, admiring the curl of his lips. Smiling suited the Austrian, his sharp features seemed to light up with such a cheery expression. Though it was a shame he had not seen it often enough. However, this one held as Roderich turned to him silently, expecting something.

 

"That was beautiful." Strangely, Roderich’s smile faded with the compliment, and yet his eyes still remained pleasant.

 

"As are you," Matthew swallowed, certain that his face was now flushed at the unexpected returned compliment. "Would you like to hear more?"

 

Matthew nodded. “If you wish it so, my lord, I’d love to hear you play again,”

 

"My lord…?" The man repeats looking down to the keys, softly running fingers along their edges in consideration. "You think so highly of me,"

 

"Of course. You’re the lord of this manor… and of me," That makes Roderich smile again, a subtle scoot closer to the  man beside him and he begins another soft tune. Engrossed by the man’s fingers, Matthew leans in slighly to observe them work the keys with inexplicable finesse. Tailored cuffs unobstruct his playing, despite draping down below his wrists in waves, accent the regal and something that was always present in Roderich. Yet, his refinement has left in the dawn of moonlight,  unmasked to reveal a skilled man of passion.

 

Matthew looks up to find the man watching him out of the corner of his eye, almost as if searching for a reaction or a judgement. Offering him a smile, Matthew did his best to show reverent appreciation for his talent, which seemed enough for Roderich to proceed with utmost concentration. His song echoed and ran for what Matt could assume was the entire home. It was unbelievable to think he was deaf to this for the last twelve days, how it must have displeased the Austrian to have his siren’s song ignored.

 

"You play so well, my lord. You must be the best among all the-"

 

"Roderich. Refer to me as Roderich, not my lord." He stopped him, and Matthew, in turn, nodded obediently at the request.

 

"Roderich," it flowed off his tongue, and almost seemed in time with the song, "I’m sorry I didn’t come to you before, if I had known, I’d have sat by you on the first night."

 

Roderich’s playing slowed, turning to Matthew with half-mast eyes. “Don’t apologize. Had my performance been as good as it was tonight, I would have earned you,”

 

"Earned…?"

 

Roderich’s frown curls into a smirk, “Money can’t buy you everything,” Matthew tilts his head in confusion, though the brunette had no qualms about filling him in. “Admiration and affection is earned. I want nothing if not sincerity.”

 

Matthew swallows thickly, unsure of the reasoning behind his lord’s motives. Why a man with everything at his disposal would want to impress a sex servant like himself was beyond the blonde’s understanding. It appeared that Roderich sensed this, a gentle, patient sigh escaping him as his digits halt over the final keys. He turns to Matthew, thigh now brushing thigh as he leaned in to softly cup his cheek.

 

"If you lay with me, I want you to relish it, not be subjected,"

 

Matthew’s eyes widened. “You’re kind and very skilled… I know that I will,”

 

A soft hand clasps on to Matthew’s own over his thigh, the brunette inching ever so nearer to him until their elbows have no room to move. With apprehension, Matthew lifts his head to look at the man, finding his own reflection staring back in Roderich’s rich, deep mauve eyes. 

 

"There was no need to go to these lengths for me, I admire you as you are, my lord Roderich,"

 

He’s unable to hold that fixed stare, his attention straying to the slight twitch in the brunette’s lips, their fullness and proximity making it so terribly inviting for him. Matthew’s lips parted mid-thought wondering how soft they must be against his own, but it was Roderich who pulled him in first. Warm lips advancing delicately on his own, his throat hitched like it seemed the aristocrat had stolen his breath away.

 

Losing all initial hesitation, Matthew responded with ease and exhaled calmly, his tongue making way to lap at the Austrian’s lower lip in submission. The older man rewarded theaction with a husky ‘Mm’ low in his throat, moving his hand from Matthew’s cheek to grasp the back of his neck in possession. The blonde breathes through his nose more hastily in excitement, having never expected to react this lustfully toward the man he thought Roderich was before.

 

"No lord…" The Austrian pulls a tad from moistened lips to remind him, "Simply Roderich." Matthew smiles at the whispered correction that was meant to request more intimacy than they ad known before. He moves to sit over the other’s lap, his girth mashing the keys all at once behind him as he clings to padded shoulders with nothing but intent.

 

"I adore you as you are, my Roderich." 

 


End file.
